


The Sweet Escape

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Gift, Innuendo, M/M, Secrets, Sweetness, gummi bears as a love language, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Jace is acting strange and guarded, making Alec wonder what he is up to, what trouble he is getting into.When Maryse comes to investigate, she finds something unexpected.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The Sweet Escape

Clary brought a whirlwind of chaos in their previously disciplined lives.    
  
But she also brought fun, something Shadowhunters don’t have much of. Not in the small and inconsequential ways mundanes enjoy so much.   
  
There’s now movie nights at the Institute. The halls fill with the aroma of caramel popcorn and Shadowhunters gather on bean bag chairs to watch Marvel and DC movies.    
  
And, most addictively, there’s Toffifee, Super Dickmann’s kisses, and gummi bears.    
  
Jace discovers that Alec, like him, loves the pineapple gummi bears best, but only ever takes the colourful ones when offered because he wants his parabatai to have the pineapple ones.    
  
It’s kind of odd when Jace asks for a portal pass to Germany and returns not much later the same day. But everyone figures out he must be on some private errand to impress a girl.

  
Alec wonders where his parabatai is, when Jace skips their morning debriefing that day. He frowns in concern when he sees Jace slink along the walls, away from the strategy gathering, carrying a large bag.    
  
He has to let it go for the time being and concentrate on the meeting. But later he will have to question Jace about his many secret comings and goings lately.    
  
When he returns from the mission Maryse sent him and Isabelle on, Alec showers quickly and changes into sleeping clothes, but first goes to check on Jace.    
  
He finds him on his bed, reading a Lucifer comic book.   
  
“Care to tell me what’s with the weird behaviour lately?” Alec asks, one eyebrow raised, waiting to judge Jace for whatever new and reckless pursuit he got himself in.    
  
“How about I show you?” Jace replies with a very pleased smile, like a cat who ate a whole batch of canaries. 

Late at night, Maryse walks the halls, going to check on Jace and see if he still has nightmares.    
  
Instead, she stops in the hallway, hearing whispered voices from Jace’s room. She identifies her eldest son’s voice and Jace’s. They are giggling and talking as quietly as they can, like mice. But they’ve been doing it since they were kids and Maryse learned to listen and understand. 

“Angel, Jace, there’s white stuff everywhere, how can you be so sloppy? Let me get that, there’s some on your face.”    
  
Maryse’s eyebrows go into her hairline.    
  
“Killjoy. Let’s see how many inches _ you _ can scarf down.” Jace says, making Maryse burst into their room.    
  
“Are you two breaking the Law?!” She asks, fuming.    
  
She looks around at the two fully clothed boys, sitting on the bed in a sea of packaging. It all makes sense now.    
  
Jace went to Germany to buy the addictive sweets Clary introduced them to, but in bulk.    
  
He brought back 3 meter Dragon Tongues, two five hundred gram Haribo bears filled with only pineapple gummi bears, prickly UFOs and Super Dickmann’s in every flavour known to man.    
  
Alec is still trying to fit as much as he can of a Dragon Tongue into his mouth, looking like a very hurried hamster.    


Maryse reads the room and decides to retreat as suddenly as she barged in. 

“Nevermind that, anyway you shouldn’t be eating sweets so late at night! Clean this mess and go to bed! You have training tomorrow.” She says, turning to leave, but helping herself to a Super Dickmann’s with strawberry foam center.    


Once Maryse is gone, Alec turns to Jace and looks at the way the light from the bedside lamp catches in his hair, giving it iridescent reflexes. 

“Thank you,” he says, low and thoughtful. “For going through all that trouble to get us these treats and sharing with me.”    
  
“I noticed you always leave me the gummi bears you love best. I want you to get to enjoy them too. No need to thank me, I’d be a shitty parabatai if I didn’t care.”   
  
“As such, you are the best, shiniest parabatai ever.” Alec says, watching the delicate blush rise in Jace’s cheeks. “And I meant it earlier, you have some of the white stuff from the foam kisses on your… there.” He tries to explain, then leans in and gathers the offending trace of sugary foam with a small nip to Jace’s lip.    
  
There’s a surrendering mewl and then they are kissing, a slow slide of lips against one another, punctuated only by soft moans.    
  
Jace smiles into the kiss and Alec has to pull away for a moment, enough to satisfy his curiosity. 

“What’s so funny?” He asks, ready to blame himself and his lack of experience if Jace tells him the kiss was awkward, even though it did not feel like that.    


“Maryse was right I guess. We are breaking the law.” Jace offers. “A bit.” He leans back in and instead of going for Alec’s lips, he kisses the deflect rune on Alec’s neck, sucking at the skin and biting lightly. It’ll all heal with a simple rune.

“A bit more.” Alec says breathlessly, lying down and pulling Jace with him. “And I think she just served us the perfect alibi on a platter.”    
  
(the end)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
